Ehren Cordo (character)
Ehren is a Jedi Master and a war hero.He is most knowned for leading the Rebels into battle on Endor. Age 42 Known Masters-Luke Skywalker,Li'odi Known Apprentices-Overion Sion He is currently on Dathomir doing a Mission Ehren is the youngest out of 4 brothers.His home planet is on Corellia.Everyday it was the same thing over and over again with Ehren.He would either go explore with his brothers on Corellia or sleep.His life was boring,since his father and mother died when he was a young baby.But oneday while he was sitting down a strange man in a dark cloak pointed to him and told him and his brothers to come with him.Ehren knew he shouldn't go with him but his days were not exciting at all,so he went.Him and his brothers flew to Yavin 4 and they traviled to a very strange place.It was a temple that they went to.The man in the dark cloak told Ehren and his brothers that this is the temple of Exar Kun.Ehren has heard of many stories of Exar Kun,they were all different stories though,but all the stories didn't change on one thing,and that was Exar Kun was a Sith Lord.The man in the cloak told Ehren and his brothers that they were very strong in the force,and that you will be trained here to use there gifts. During 15 years of training Ehren and his brothers were granted powers that even the most powerful Jedi Masters envy of having. Ehren-was the most strong in the force.He could make the force do the most un-natural things,this is why it almost make Ehren Unstoppable. Nedji-He had a very unique power,he could put all his force power into his legs and hands,and with one strike to an enemy it could be a death blow. Ben-Most skilled with the Lightsaber,he could use his force powers to move at an incredible speed and do the most un-natural things with the Lightsaber. Antony-Like Nedji he also had a very unique power,he could make the force save the ones he wants to live.He could heal the most bloodiest and the most deathblow wounds. The Bond between Ehren and Exar's spirit The bond between Exar's spirit and Ehren was a very close bond,almost like father and son.After training Ehren would always go and meditate and speak to Exar Kun's spirit.The other brothers knew about this bond and they got jealous. The battle of Exar Kun's Temple Oneday while the brothers were training at the temple,Ehren saw a vision.The vision was of the temple in ruins and the Empire were killing the other brothers.Ehren had to act fast so he got prepared and he soon told his brothers and Exar Kun's spirit.Kun ordered him not to act until the Empire is here.6 hours after Ehren saw the vision he saw several battle space ships but not Empiral ones.The ships had the Rebel marker on it.An hour later he finally saw the Empiral ships.Finally they saw the Rebels in the forest,just a couple miles away from the Temple.One of the rebels was holding a lightsaber,it was Luke Skywalker.Then Ehren saw the Empire in the forest,and then he realized that the rebels wanted to use the temple as a base,but the Empire wanted the power that was deep inside the temple.So he knew what was going to happen,he knew that if the Rebels find out that the Empire is trying to use the temple to,then there will be a battle.So Ehren and the brothers approached the rebels and the Empire,and the rebels finally noticed the Empire and started to open fire ont hem,the Empire did the same.Ehren told his brothers to kill them all,even though they would be killing rebels too.Then the 3 brothers attacked all of them and began to battle.Luke Skywalker saw Ehren and Ehren attacked Luke Skywalker.Luke and Ehren took there battle all the way to the temple itself.Then Ehren blew out a force blast so strong that it knocked Luke threw the tree's. The Turning of Ehren Shortly after when Ehren knocked back Luke Skywalker,Luke tried his best to turn him to the Lightside,but he failed.Ehren began to attack Luke once more,and then the fight had a pause when Ehren saw a man walking out of the Temple.It was Exar Kun himself.Exar laughed at Luke and told Ehren to finish him.When Ehren was about to kill Luke,Ehren threw down saber and said No to Exar.Exar scolded Ehren and said that he would kill him if you don't.When Exar was just about to kill Luke,Ehren picked up his saber and sliced off Exar's arm,then stabbed Exar in the chest.Suddenly Exar Kun let out a loud scream and his body vanished into dust.Ehren knew he didn't kill him,just his spirit body.Ehren helped Luke up and ran to the forest where the other brothers were killing the rebels and the Empirals.Ehren saw almost 200 dead bodies on the ground,and then he saw Ben about to kill a rebel,but Ehren stopped him.Ehren told his brothers what everything had happened back at the temple,and the brothers didn't like that,so they ran back to the temple and meditated. 3 years after the battle of the temple,and Ehren was made Jedi Master on the temple on Dantooine. '-Ehren' Ehren spent 8 years fighting on Endor and soon became a war hero to the Rebels and to the natives on Endor.He soon went back to the Jedi Temple on Dantooine and rested there. Soon after he came back from fighting on Endor,Luke Skywalker made Ehren the Grand Jedi Master on the Jedi Temple on Dantooine at the age of 39. Luke Skywalker and Ehren leads an army of Rebels to invade kasyyyk.For 2 years they stayed and fought on kasyyyk. Ehren returnes to the Jedi Temple on Dantooine Ehren returned to the temple to rest after fighting 2 years with Luke Skywalker on kasyyyk. Mission to find the cure for the Death Troopers Ehren,Luke Skywalker,Han solo,and a small Group of Rebels are currently on Dathomir trying to find a cure for the Death Troopers. "If we don't find a cure quick,then this virus will infest all of Dathomir.We must act quickly". '-Ehren on Dathomir' Category:Player characters